smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Icebreaker's Peak
Mount Nix, better known as''' the Icebreaker's Peak''', is a mountain in the Pokemon Universe known for it's extreme cold weather but surprisingly fertile soil, and the presence of Icebreaker; a strange Pokemon (actually a dragon) who will devour any avalanche that dare fall down the cliffs of Mount Nix. Appearance Icebreaker's Peak, at it's center, is a very average and fertile mountain; coating the large rock mountain is a layer of fertile soil, somewhat softened by some of the ice at the bottom melting a tiny bit, making the soil nice and wet. However, the dirt is all hidden away with several layers of permafrost, ice and the frosting on the cake, snow. At the base of the mountain are where the Citizens of Icebreaker's Peak live, as there is a rather quaint town. Houses are usually coated with leather and sheep wool to keep people warm, and there's LOTS of campfires. Like, so many campfires. Enough campfires to light a million cigarettes. Did I mention there's campfires? More hidden gems lie near the top of the mountain, where a huge hole in the mountain sits, surrounded by cracks and frozen bits of ice. Hidden within this hole is a whole ton of shredded apart ice and rock, and slumped against a huge ice crystal is where Icebreaker relaxes. But the deepest secret at all hides at the top of the mountain, where at the top of the mountain sits a huge crater, coated with several layers of ice and snow. Dig through this ice, and you will find the remains of an active volcano; burn marks everywhere, a deep, abit empty pit where lava would usually float, and a few charred skeletons scattered about from the fire types who used to inhabit the volcano. Mythos The Legend of Icebreaker The most famous (and basically only) legend in Icebreaker's Peak is quite an interesting one. The legend goes is that long ago, when aurorus roamed the land, that Kyurem lived at the tippy top of Icebreaker's Peak, casting ice everywhere, the useful stuff. However, one day, something caught his eye; an aurorus named Winterwinds, who was shiny and said to be the most beautiful aurorus in the land. So obviously, Kyurem caputered Winterwinds in the strongest ice ever before diving into his lair, which was the crater at the top of the mountain. This lead Winterwinds to lay a single egg; one which would later become Icebreaker. However, Kyurem DIDN'T know about the existence of Winterwinds' husband, the king of flames Fuelingfire the tyrantrum. So Fuelingfire, obviously pretty pissed at Kyurem, stormed into Icebreaker's Peak, broke a hole into the side of the mountain, and snatched back Winterwinds. Out of spite, however, he attempted to smash Icebreaker's egg. When Fuelingfire slammed his talon into the egg, a huge burst of light shining out of the egg, so stunning that Fuelingfire froze into an ice statue, crashed onto the ground, and shattered, causing his spirit to become the avalanche spirit Flamefreeze. As soon as Icebreaker hatches, he realizes Kyurem is a butthole, so he shoots a huge beam of ice at Kyurem too. This would have done the same thing to Kyurem normally, however Kyurem was a huge magical dragon thing and was an ice type, so when Kyurem froze into an ice statue and broke, he simply split into three dragons; Zekrom, Reshiram and what remained of Kyurem. Embarrassed, the three ran off, and Icebreaker carried his mother home. However, Flamefreeze/Fuelingfire was still pissed, every few monthes he'd possess a huge pile of rocks and snow and make them tumble down at the citizens, to try and kill them all. He succeeded in this plan many times, until one day Icebreaker found out and started blocked off and eating Flamefreeze/Fuelingfire's avalanches. Of course, truth is stranger then fiction; the actual story involved Icebreaker, actual name Fatalfrost the XV or preferrably Cluffle, being a dragon from another dragon who was shoved into the Pokemon Universe by yet another dragon, this one called Galaxy and was from another dimension while searching for yet another person who's species is unknown. The only he samed the Citizens of Icebreaker's Peak the first time was because he had the munchies. Yeah, crossovers are confusing. Category:Locations Category:Mountains